Bloodclot
by Kidria Scyen
Summary: (Spin-off of 1000 Words--Celos and Marz) We know what happened to Daleth and Taea, and a bit about Kid and Ithuthus...but during the Windurst and Bastok war, whatever happened to Celos and Marz? (Starting very similiar to 1000 Words)


Celos leaned against the rail of the airship bound for Windurst when it took off, staring at the ground below. Why the hell did Windurst and Bastok want to war, anyway? Weren't they allies only a few weeks ago?

"Feh," she muttered. "San would kick all their asses anyway…"

Celos sighed, the wind fluttering in her silver-blonde hair. It was quite pointless anyway, for Windurst and Bastok to war. Really, all three nations for allies once, the most terrible thing they've done to each other were steal lands. But nothing worth starting a war over.

"Stupid Windurst," Celos said under her breath. "For the love of Altana, the stupid footballs and cats probably ended up taking something or casting magic on the wrong Galka. Only one or two of those Windurstians are worth saving… Burn the damn place down, hell. We won't have to hear how great the footballs are in magic or how fast the kittens are…ha. Without their magic they are pretty helpless."

Celos mumbled over and over to herself as the ship docked and she trudged off, Marzinquan waiting for her. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips, near her combat knuckles.

"So, houshii, what's up?" Celos asked.

"We're not very high here," Marzinquan sighed, running a hand through his hair. The Hume looked a bit ragged. "The Star Sibyl has tried to stop but the majority are wanting to go fight. They are pretty confident in their magic, but once that runs out, Bastok has the melee edge."

"You've studying your military tactics this time." Celos said, a bit dryly.

"We're lucky San isn't really involved," he went on. "If they sided with Bastok, they'd have more range, more melee, and even magic. If they sided with us, Bastok would fall but then sooner or later San'd have war with Bastok. We have a plan that we can send our main force and most of our mages to Gutsaburg to stop any invasions. I've asked Vunebent and Taija to go to Jeuno and ask them to be a peace core sort of nation. Maybe they can resolve what's going on."

Celos shrugged slightly. "I'm not too sure. So what's the Star chick tell you?"

Marzinquan tilted his head slightly to look up at his Elvaan friend. "She's asked for you to go to Jeuno and see how Vunebent and Taija are."

"The hell? I just came _back_ from Jeuno!" Celos protested.

The Hume shrugged helplessly. "Please, Celos."

She glared at him. "I'm only doing this for you, houshii. Anyone else and I'd let the whole damn place burn." With another huff she turned on her heel and returned to the airship.

Marzinquan smiled. "Yeah, I know, Cel."  
  
----

Once more on the airship, Celos muttered angrily to herself. "This is just stupid… _stupid_." She almost threw the lost item overboard. "_How the hell can I find this person if everyone looks almost like they spurted from the same Altana-damned mother_!!!??"

All passengers stared at her, but the monk ignored them. She then threw it at a random man. "Take it!" she snapped.

The blonde Hume blinked. "Hey…this is mine! Thank you so much!"

_Just my luck that would happen…_ Celos thought to herself. "No problem, sir."

He gave her some gil for her troubles, and if she was in a good mood, she might have complained into her Linkshell, but instead merely nodded and walked off to another part of the airship. Her hands clutched the rail hard, maybe trying to bend it. She didn't notice if she did or not. Staring at the birds flying near the ship, worrying out of her mind. Celos thought of Ithuthus in that damned hell place. What if he got hurt really badly, or even _killed_? Those undead, unlike other monsters, wouldn't stop at merely knocking their enemies out…they'd make them undead as well. Celos shivered at the thought of a zombie Ithuthus. Maybe she should have sent someone with him…or something… Some sort of help.

But then her attention turned to Taea and Daleth. What about them, in the core of this war at Bastok? Were _they_ okay? What if Taea was hurt and as Daleth tried to help her, the Bastokians got them and killed them both for "interfering"?

And now this dilemma with Windy and Marzinquan. She damn well knew that he wouldn't leave the city for the relative safety of San d'Oria controlled regions and she also knew that she wasn't going to let him face the problem alone. Sighing, she swiped angrily at the stray lock of silver-blonde hair flittering in her face. Too many of her companions were beyond her reach and help and she didn't like it. Being split up when doing different missions or tasks was one thing, but this whole _war _thing was a whole 'nother story.

With a faint lurch, the airship finally docked in Jeuno. Stepping quickly off the ramp she jogged easily through customs and out into the main thoroughfare of Port Jeuno. Just as she turned the corner heading for the Ru'Lade Gardens, a small mass hurtled into her, almost knocking her off balance.

_What the hell?_

"Watch it!" she snapped in annoyance at whoever had slammed into her. Kidria blinked.

"Celos?"

Celos looked down at her and frowned. _ What the hell? What was my ditzy sister doing in Jeuno? Where the hell was that damn dragoon?_

"What are you doing here, Kidria? I told Daleth-"

"I'm with her, Cel." Daleth said, coming up. He winced inwardly at Celos' glare. She was strict about keeping Kidria in one place…

"What's going on?" the older woman demanded.

"A temple knight asked me and Daleth to gather all adventurers in Bastok and Windurst," Kidria recited, seriously. "Daleth is going to go get Taea, I was off to go get you and Vune, since I bet Marz and Taija refuse to leave their nation."

Celos frowned more, and crossed her arms over her chest. Daleth half expected her to blow up at Kidria, and the other half expected for her to blow up at him for letting Kidria come here. Well, to his luck, she blew up at her little sister. Well, really, it _was_ her fault…

"What the hell are you thinking?" Celos demanded. Kidria pursed her lips together, standing straight with her arms tight against her sides. "If you went to Windurst only Altana knows what would happen! Get back to San, or else I'll kick your ass!" she turned to Daleth her expression betraying that she was weighing consequences, battle plans, and new way to curse at him all at once. With a soft sigh of growing frustration she finally shrugged imperceptibly. "All right, you can head on to Bastok and get Taea out of there."

"You?"

Celos' face sort of changed then. She knew Marzinquan would never leave Windurst if the city were under attack. And she wouldn't leave him to face it alone. Hell without her there, those footballs and kitties would probably get slaughtered.

"Yeeeeah… I'll head back after I grab Marz, Vune, and Taija." She responded, swallowing the fact that she was going to do her best to make sure Taija and Vunebent at least stayed away from any and all conflicts. She then leaned close to Daleth's ear. She had to let someone know about Ithuthus so they could keep an ear out for him since she was sure she would be temporarily unavailable.

"Ithuthus is on a secret mission now for San in the Eldieme Necropolis. I'm a little worried about him, even though he was the best equipped for such a mission. He should leave word with me or Taea, so when you see the wench, see if she's heard anything kay?" Sensing Kidria standing very close to them, she glared at her from the corner of her eye. "YOU WILL go back to San d'Oria now that you have finished your mission. If I find out you went off somewhere else…" Celos trailed off menacingly. _Damned little cub._

Kidria nodded quickly. "I got it, I got it."

Pausing for a moment, Celos looked thoughtfully towards the upper portion of Jeuno where the Ru'Lade Gardens sat. "I'm going to check with Vunebent and Taija now. And then I'll be heading back to Windurst to see if I can't…ah, convince Marzinquan to come to the safety of San d'Oria controlled areas."

Daleth nodded, not catching the lying tone in her voice. "C'mon Kid, I'll pay for your fee back to San."

--- Ru'Lade Gardens ---

"So," Celos finished up. "Think you two can wait here and keep trying to get Jeuno to be a mediator?"

Vunebent yawned. "I dunno if we can…"

Taija gave him a stern look, and he closed his mouth. "Sure, we'll keep trying. You get everyone to safety."

Celos nodded, and then paused when she felt her linkpearl rumble. She contemplated not listening to it, knowing she'd have to put it into her Mog House; distractions such as this could not be taken into a potential battle zone. However, perhaps it was Ithuthus or the wench with news. Getting it out, she listened.

"Celos?" it was Taea. Her voice was a bit distant…

"What's up, wench?" Celos said.

"Celos, you…careful! Bastok called war…Windurst…half of their army…West Sarutabaruta!"

"Hey…hey, speak up, I can't…Taea? Taea!" Celos shook the linkpearl. "Taea!" She pocketed it with disgust and then shook her head. _Nothing ever goes my way, I swear to Altana…._

She contemplated telling Taija and Vunebent about this latest development, but common sense told her the neutral airships from Jeuno would be shut down and she still had to get back to Windurst.

"Ah, hell, Daleth better get there soon…" she turned to Taija and Vunebent. "Inform the Duke that the two nations have declared open war. In 10 minutes that is. I need to hop a ride before they shut down the airships."

She gave a quick wave goodbye and sprinted for the last airship to Windurst. _Damn, why did this have to happen now?_

Celos, however, heard Vunebent's last words. "Wait, Celos!! Gimme money before you go!!"

Celos rolled her eyes. _Stupid brother of mine…_

--------------------

"Sir, we are ready to dispatch for Windurst." The Galka saluted his commander.

The Hume nodded, tilting his head slightly to acknowledge him. He waved him off, and the Galka left his quarters. He moved a lock of longish black hair from his deep blue eyes, standing. In an almost sleek, tiger motion he moved from his desk to the window that faced the way they would march. A feral grin spread across the Hume's face under his mass of ebony hair.

_Just wait…_ He touched the glass panel of his window. _War between two nations, and it's only a matter of time until San d'Oria and Jeuno become involved. Soon the entire world would be at war; there would be no safe 'neutral' zones, no honor, no rules. Just constant bloodshed._

_And I know you're there._

His hand balled into a fist, and the window started to crack, although he didn't hit it. The small crack began to grow larger and larger, racing up the large mirror, racing down. Near the middle two cracks went to the left and right, a cross imprinted into the mirror just before it shattered into shimmering daggers. He picked up the biggest shard, eyes glittering in hatred.

_I know you're there, Celos and Marzinquan._


End file.
